Irresistible Temptation
by spacegypsy1
Summary: What will Daniel do with a unimaginably tipsy Vala? A little Daniel and Vala sexy interlude.
Title: Irresistible Temptation

Author: spacegypsy1

Pairing: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Warnings: It's a tiny bit risque

Word Count: 1100-ish

Trope du jour - Alcohol

What will Daniel do with a unimaginably tipsy Vala? A little Daniel and Vala sexy interlude.

~0i0~

Not quite annoyed, but a bit testy Daniel muttered, "I can't believe you actually had too much to drink. I think you're losing your immunity."

Vala scoffed. "Har... hardly..."

"You can't even talk straight, much less walk." Daniel wrapped an arm around Vala's waist, hand resting on the soft sensuous fabric covering her hip.

"Oh, walking isn't the problem. The problem is that I can't see."

Whipping his head around so fast he dropped his keys, Daniel sputtered, "Whaa, what?"

Vala tossed her head up and her hair out of her face. "There. Better. I can see you. My God, Daniel, you're so love... love... so lovely."

"I should have taken you to the base instead of here." Daniel propped her up against the wall, held her steady with a firm, splayed hand on her belly and managed to bend and retrieve his keys from the floor.

When he stood she toppled forward into him. Quickly he put one arm around her soft, lithe body. He felt the rush of wanting so strong he could barely get the key in the lock. It didn't help that he'd planned to capitulate to her charms tonight when they got home from Jack's third retirement party, on their third date. Daniel was sure, or thought for sure, that she would, as always, attempt to seduce him.

And finally he really, really wanted her too. And if she didn't attempt – which was highly unlikely - he planned to seducer her. Since, turn about is fair play, at least it could have been. Now he knew he'd not take advantage of her like this. He couldn't help but note that disappointment and lust are a bad combination. Obviously three times is not a charm.

~0i0~

Leaving her in a chair at his dining room table, Daniel left to make a pot of coffee.

Vala's heavily lidded eyes followed his movements as he darted around his kitchen. "I think it is that champagne stuff that I'm losing my immummu... my resistance to."

He didn't say anything but she could hear him again futzing around in the kitchen. Tired, Vala took a deep breath, let it out slowly and hung her head.

"Okay," he said startling her, "Coffee should be done soon."

Her head popped up and she saw him leaning against the door frame. He pulled his crisp white dress shirttail out of his jeans.

A small, almost inaudible admiring sigh escaped her.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I suppose. Yes. Quite. Much better, not quite so … well, I'm no longer fussy headed."

"Fuzzy."

"Whatever."

"Good." Daniel walked to the table, took off his shirt and carefully hung it on the back of a chair.

Her eyes opened wide, and remained transfixed on his bright white t-shirt that apparently was molded to his chest. As if glued. Painted on. Second skinned.

She moaned.

"Headache?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh, no." Vala sighed, "A totally different kind of ache."

Just then the coffee pot beeped and Daniel returned to the kitchen.

"Here." He said, returning and holding a mug out, "this will help."

"Mmm, not likely," She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Thanks." Vala sipped at the coffee, her head downcast so he couldn't tell she was admiring the way his jeans fit.

As he turned and walked away Vala might have thought she was not fuzzy headed but with her gaze on his six accentuated by those jeans, she felt a bit dizzy.

"You know, darling," she set the coffee mug on the table. "This alcohol induced thingie was somewhat odd and has left me tired, but better now. I'd like to take a shower and go to sleep."

"Sure. You can use my shower."

"Then, can I sleep with you?"

"Not a good idea... tonight."

"Mmm. Well, I mean sleep, Daniel. Since you are my night of shining armoire, you, unfortunately, will not take advantage of me... until morning."

He grinned, "Armor? Yeah, okay. Sleep."

"And morning?"

"I can agree to that."

"Really? Anticipation, darling, might make it a bit more than we bargained for."

"I doubt, that. We've both obviously been anticipating for a while. You much longer then me. Go on. Take your shower. I'll get ready for bed."

~0i0~

No denying that he rushed to undress, as to not be more vulnerable to her. He pulled the t-shirt over his head, sat on the edge of the bed and hurriedly pulled off his shoes and socks. Snatched his Air Force issued sweat pants from a drawer and was about to undo his pants when she screeched, panicked ...

"DANIEL!"

Rushing into the bathroom he yanked the shower curtain aside.

"What? What's wrong?" Mesmerized by her unbelievable sexuality, he could do no more than stare at her. She had on nothing other than a lacy chemise and was soaking wet, water cascading over her. The shower at full blast.

"I can't get the damned thing off – it's... it's stuck like glue to my body."

Though she seemed to be in real distress, it took a moment to find the strength to speak and the wherewithal to raise his eyes to hers. "Why'd you get in with it on?"

Nonplused, she shrugged. "Not the point. Help me."

"Vala..." Waifed out of him like a last ditch effort of control.

"Please." She seemed to beg in earnest.

His gaze drop again to the lace, wet and clinging to her breasts, nipples dark and inviting peeking through. He refused to let his gaze move lower. The effort, monumental. Without further ado he stepped in, the warm shower water doing nothing to dispel his arousal. "Vala," he pleaded, "You know not even I can resist this. I'd rather wait until you're completely sober."

She laughed. "No you wouldn't. Besides, you love me, Daniel. And I love you. This was bound to happen. At last. Finally. And I'm all better. I think it was a temporary little thing. Thankfully." Her hands worked to undo his jeans, then she pulled him forward, hiked a leg high up to his hip, and wrapped her hand around his neck thinking to take control of this situation.

However, Daniel had other plans. When his hands took a firm hold of her butt and lifted her into the cradle of his body, she was lost to him. Vala surrendered with a deep, throaty moan as his mouth took hers.

~FIN


End file.
